Ordinary scissors are effective for cutting material like paper or cloth but when one wishes to make a precision cut, to a certain measured depth or at a certain measured angle, other separate tools such as a ruler and protractor must be employed, along with the need to make guide marks on the material to be cut with a marking device such as a pencil.
The object of this invention is to allow a method for precision scissors cutting without the need to use other separate tools such as a ruler, protractor, and pencil. Furthermore, the object of this invention is create an improved scissors with built-in ruler and protractor functions thereby eliminating the need for a separate marking device as is commonly used with an ordinary ruler or protractor.
This tool is an improved scissors which has both a ruler and a movable protractor mounted S on one of the blades of the scissors. To make a cut of a certain depth, for example 1 inch, you put the edge of the paper on top of the ruler gauge at the 1 inch mark; then you make the cut. To make a cut of a certain acute or obtuse angle, you rotate the paper you are about to cut so that the edge of the paper matches the angle line on the protractor, then you make the cut. You could also hold the edge of the paper parallel to the angle line on the protractor and then make the cut. If you want to make a cut of a certain angle that is also a specific depth of cut, you first slide the 90 degree line on the protractor to the desired depth mark on the ruler gauge. Then you slide the edge of the paper to that same depth mark and rotate the paper so that the edge of the paper matches the desired angle line on the protractor; then you make the cut.
This invention eliminates the need to use a separate marking device (pen or pencil) which is needed when using an ordinary ruler and protractor with a conventional scissors. For cutting out geometric shapes on paper, this invention saves a lot of time when compared to the conventional use of separate rulers, protractors, marking devices, and scissors.
Use of this invention can involve a method of cutting wherein the paper being cut is inverted on some cuts, depending upon the direction of the cut, so as to allow the operator to always have a conventional view of the cut with the paper covering the top portion of the protractor. Other embodiments of this invention are anticipated including having similar mensuration devices attached to both blades of the scissors. This would eliminate the need to invert the paper for some cuts in certain directions.